This invention relates generally to irrigation control system, and more particularly the control of irrigation as a function of the presence or absence of rain water.
There is a need for simple apparatus which is directly sensitive to rain water. In particular, there is need for apparatus arranged to automatically switch the irrigation controller off at the on-set of rain to conserve stored irrigation water.